Toy guns of various types are available in the market. Particularly, toy guns have been designed with both decorative and functional features in order to mimic the appearance, operation as well as a user's experience of real guns. For example, toy guns such as toy rifles have been developed with components to simulate the appearance and/or function of telescopic sights. Various features have also been incorporated into traditional toy gun aiming arrangements to enhance the user's experience.